Pyrrhon/Equipment, Combat
Pyrrhon possesses a wide array of armaments and extensive armor. Further details on weapons and armor are classified aside from what is observable. Known Armor The only armor that Pyrrhon is known to be using is a fully equipped RRV harness under his long overcoat (as it is the only piece of armor that is clearly visible). However, it is obvious that there is some sort or additional armor underneath the clothing due to his slightly “bloated” appearance. It is also known that he has an collapsible airtight helmet (similar to how Isaac's helmet in Dead Space collapses/expands) that activates from underneath the back collar of his shirt. PC224923.jpg|RRV Example rrv_vol3_2.jpg|RRV Example Tactical_MOLLE_Vest_RRV_Custom_Tactical_Gear_Vest.jpg|Example of an RRV Known Weapons Primary Weapon (Lethal): Railgun/Machine Gun/Wakizashi *A highly accurate scoped, double-barreled railgun “assault” rifle that shoots iridium rods and can knock out targets at extreme ranges. It is both capable of semi-automatic as well as automatic fire. The railgun primarily uses a large variety of ammunition, ranging from incendiary armor-piercing rods to explosive rods to airburst rods. *The railgun can also alter its firing mechanism and barrel on-the-go to fire conventional rounds, turning it into a unique machine gun capable of extremely high rates of fire. It has automatic, semi-automatic, and three-round burst fire. Like the railgun, it also uses a large variety of custom projectiles including explosive incendiary, armor-piercing, airburst, and rubber bullets. *It can transform into a wakizashi of extreme sharpness and durability in an armored rectangular sheath, which is the form that it is normally seen in. It is carried horizontally under his overcoat directly above the hips (with ends pointing up). Law Enforcement (Non-lethal): Baton & Knife *His right arm also has an armored bracer that has a unique survival and combat knife with an ejection mechanism for emergencies. It also contains an extendable baton within its hilt that can be released and drawn by a very particular downward sweeping motion. It is used as Pyrrhon’s primary means of dealing non-lethal punishment. Secondary: Pistol & Xiphos *A air pistol that shoots metal pellets or darts. It is effective in close and medium range. Pyrrhon has a modular "chassis" for the pistol that practically turns it into a rifle, extending its effective range and increasing its accuracy. This expands it capabilites to include sniping and suppression. The pistol can also "straighten out" and be slid into the blade of the xiphos to serve as its grip and pommel. *The blade is very durable and can has the ability to electrify or ignite the edge to increase its effectiveness. Items 'Gear Bag' *Pyrrhon carries a waist bag that is located in front and slightly above his primary weapon (thus covering most of it). The pouch contains essential combat gear (mainly consisting of protective gear) such as a gas mask, NVGs, and a collapsible rectangular metal shield. 'On the Harness:' *Dust grenades (function is self explanatory) *A small, wireless transmitter that is specifically used to interfere with any electronic device, capable of jamming, EMPs, hacking, and installing viruses of various types. *Stun grenades, flares, various smoke grenades, tear gas, various strobes, and IR-concealment grenades *Plastic explosives ''In-depth Version' '''(Outdated)'' Combat Style Generally, Pyrrhon maintains a combat style that is both fluid and graceful, while dealing maximum damage with minimal effort and movement. He also has a preference for using concealed weaponry. However, as a well-rounded fighter, he is not restricted to any one style, and is capable of anything from quick and agile hit-and-run attacks, to slow and forceful blows, making him extremely versatile in combat and allowing him to defeat opponents of any magnitude and at any range. Weaknesses He is less effective against against Dust-users, and is nearly clueless about the world (including Grimm) and the environment (probably due to his amnesia-esque state).